Segunda Oportunidad
by shatzieCMason
Summary: Esta historia comienza en el epílogo de Allegiant con un giro completamente diferente. Como reaccionaria Tobías al saber que todo lo que vivió con Tris para ella no era mas que una misión. Que pasara con los demás cuando sepan que todo lo que vivieron durante la guerra será procesado legalmente para su juicio SPOILER ALERT! -si no has leído Allegiant esta historia no la recomiendo
1. Chapter 1

AN: En esta historia quise cambiar un poco el final de la trilogia ya que el verdadero final me partio el corazon en pedacitos. Pero la diferencia es que esta historia no sera como algo asi como " el regreso a la vida de Tris" sino que sera un poco mas complicada y diferente, ya que he cambiado algunas cosas. Una historia que les aseguro que no sera como ninguna otra que hayan leido de la trilogia.. No se al parecer se me ocurren ideas locas . Pero espero que les cautive la idea y que le den a esta historia una oportunidad. **( Estos personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth yo solo juego con ellos)**

* * *

**Resumen:** Esta historia comienza en el epilogo con un giro completamente diferente. Como reaccionaria Tobías al saber que todo lo que vivió con Tris para ella no era mas que una misión. Que pasara con los demás cuando sepan que todo lo que vivieron durante la guerra será procesado legalmente para su juicio. SPOILER ALERT! -si no has leído Allegiant esta historia no la recomiendo-

* * *

**Prologo:**

Yo Ariana Stewart doy mi completo cosentimiento para que mi persona sea clonada con nuevas tecnicas cientificas y que posteriormente dicho clon sea insertado en la sociedad de la ciudad de Chicago, Estados Unidos de America con el nombre de Beatriz Prior, para que se pueda cumplir la mision numero 66789 de las naciones Unidas , la cual busca hacer respetar los derechos de las poblaciones exiliadas en Estados Unidos por medio de la incansable busqueda cientifica de dicho pais por la perfeccion genetica de la raza humana.

F. Ariana Stewart

Cuerpo de Paz e interna de las Oficinas centreales de las Naciones Unidas , Honululu Hawaii .


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 :

Outsiders POV:

Uriah caminó hasta el Hancok buiding desde la camioneta en la que había llegado desde el aeropuerto que aun se ocupaba cómo Comité pero ahora el aura del lugar era mucho mas liviana.

Hace algunos momentos se había reunido con Johanna y con Evelyn , quienes fueron las que le indicaron en donde se encontrarían todos esta noche.

La verdad es que no había venido desde tan lejos hasta Chicago solo por ellos, claro que ellos eran una parte muy importante de la razón de su estancia pero también había venido trayendo consigo noticias. Noticias que cambiarían el rumbo de esta ciudad y sus habitantes.

* * *

" Bueno , Bueno , Bueno" dijo Uriah mientras se acercaba a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos en la azotea. Al escuchar su voz inmediatamente todos se tensaron y cautelosos voltearon su mirada hacia la procedencia de la voz. " Me siento un poco herido …. Por no haber recibido una invitación como miembro veterano de Osadía" dijo Uriah en tono juguetón dejándose ver ante ellos por la luz que se reflejaba de los edificios y de la noche. Christina por su parte gritó y se llevo ambas manos a su boca , la cual estaba ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

Tobías tragaba en seco , mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos miraban hacia el hermano menor de su mejor amigo , el cual hacia ya algunos segundos se suponía que estaba muerto.

Zeke , se inclino hacia delante respirando entrecortadamente y con sus rodillas dobladas sirviéndole de apoyo para sus manos y Shauna con cariño pasaba su mano por la espalda de este.

Uriah sintió un pinchazo de dolor atravesarle el corazón al ver a su hermano así , por ello decidió acercarse.

Zeke le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos , su hermano había crecido , sus facciones habían cambiado a las de un hombre y su andar era mas decidido.

" Hey " le dijo Uriah a su hermano mayor " Todo esta bien Zeke, ya estoy aquí" dicho esto ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza como que si su vida dependiera de ello y lloraban . " ¿Cómo? " pregunto Zeke a su hermano menor cuando pudo articular palabras.

" Es una historia larga " dijo Uriah con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se tomaba un momento para observarlos a todos. " Estoy tan orgulloso de todos ustedes, han sido muy valientes" Dijo Uriah.

Christina quien ya se había contenido lo suficiente se abalanzó a los brazos de Uriah y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y el le devolvió el abrazo y después de unos segundos vio a Christina a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa y un beso en su temple. " No creo que tengas que esparcir esas cenizas hoy Cuatro " dijo Uriah " Es mas no creo que tengas que esparcir ninguna en un futuro cercano" dijo este mientras volvía su mirada hacia Tobías y le miraba directamente a los ojos. Tobías como respuesta frunció el ceño e intento decir algo pero el hermano de su mejor amigo se adelanto a contestar la pregunta que Tobías aun no formulaba en su mente. " OHH! Vamos Cuatro " exclamo Uriah dramáticamente " En serio pensaste que ella te iba a dejar tan fácilmente y por algo tan insignificante como una bala! Por Dios…. La única forma en la que la podrían alejar de ti o de este mundo es si la hacen explotar en miles de pedacitos." Dijo Uriah con una ceja enarcada.

" Eso quiere decir que Tris …. " Mencionó Cara sorprendida ya que ella misma había visto el cuerpo en la morgue así como también había visto el de Uriah y aun no tuviera sentido Uriah estaba ahí enfrente de ella.

" Algo así " Contesto Uriah asintiendo " Vamos …. Llamen a los demás para que podamos hablar. " Asintiendo todos decidieron ir al apartamento de Zeke y Shauna ya que era el lugar que se encontraba mas cerca y en el camino llamar a Celeb y Amar.

* * *

Ahora todos estaban viéndose las caras y viendo a Uriah mientras este estaba reclinado en un sofá a la par de su hermano con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. " Vaya! " exclamó " Will me lo advirtió. Esta conversación no será nada fácil. Ni se como empezar. "

"Will?" preguntó Cara quien tan solo al escuchar mencionar su nombre levanto su rostro y busco inmediatamente el de Christina.

" MJM" se limitó a decir Uriah mientras apretaba los labios y soltaba un suspiro. " Bueno creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio … el principio de lo que yo se " dijo este mientras se sentaba correctamente frente a todos y empezaba a hablar.

" Hace un poco mas de 150 años este país era una metrópoli cosmopolita y todos los países del mundo buscaban seguir sus pasos y le guardaban respeto, pero con el tiempo los sistemas económicos empezaron a fallar y a quebrar lo cual genero escasez y pobreza alrededor de todo el mundo. Con la pobreza viene la violencia y la desesperación de las personas y si a eso le sumamos el calentamiento global y los problemas medioambientales así como la escasez de recursos y de agua ya se imaginaran el caos que se creo. Todo eso culmino en una guerra , la peor de todas vista por la humanidad.

La tercera guerra mundial…. Acabo casi con todo , mas que todo con los países industrializados como lo fue en su momento este. El proceso de recuperación para el mundo ha sido lento y durante los pasados 50 años se ha logrado restaurar los sistemas de vida y una sociedad un poco parecida a la que una vez existió antes de la guerra. Todo eso gracias a la voluntad de las nuevas generaciones y de las organizaciones mundiales como Las Naciones Unidas. Lo mas curioso de todo es que cada país de la tierra logro recuperarse de algún modo , quizá no en su totalidad pero si parcialmente, todo excepto este, ya que no logra tener los mismos niveles de gobernabilidad que una vez tuvo. Este hecho durante ya algunos años ha atraído la atención de los investigadores de la ONU.

Fueron ellos los que descubrieron las ciudades amuralladas en la zona norte central del país , y con investigaciones y tiempo descubrieron el comité que buscaba el perfeccionamiento genético de la raza humana. Hecho que escandalizo a la ONU y decidió actuar para que estos experimentos se disolvieran. Una de las razones es por que este tipo de cosas viola directamente los derechos universales de los seres humanos y tanbien hace que las poblaciones que viven bajo este tipo de ciudades este completamente en la obscuridad acerca del mundo y de las oportunidades que en el existen. Toda persona tiene derecho a conocer el mundo … y tener acceso a la información.

Aun no logro entender el plan que llevaron a cabo, ni tampoco como lo planearon pero lo que se es que se infiltraron en la ciudad de Chicago porque era el experimento mas exitoso de todos , así que ese era el que tenia que fallar primero para que se pudiera disolver.

La ONU cuenta con especialistas de todo tipo y también profesionales, todos ellos trabajan para mantener la paz y garantizar el respeto hacia cada uno de los seres humanos de esta tierra. Dentro de esos especialistas hay " cuerpos de Paz" los cuales son personas que tienen las capacidades para resolver conflictos y tienen los conocimientos necesarios para salir a ayudar en el lugar que se necesite alrededor de todo el mundo. Muchos de ellos son personas que han estudiado mucho y conocen de muchas cosas y tienen diversas capacidades como hablar mas de 2 idiomas y son lideres por naturaleza. En su mayoría son personas jóvenes.

Para la misión se eligieron a dos jóvenes que pertenecían a la división de cuerpos de paz , ellos fueron sometidos a una serie de pruebas psicológicas que determinaban las diversas capacidades y talentos que se necesitaban para esta misión y con su consentimiento formaron parte de la misión. Si el sistema de fracciones siguiera vigente aquí en Chicago estos jóvenes serian sin lugar a dudas Divergentes. Así que se introdujeron a la sociedad de Chicago dos Jóvenes con la ayuda de algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad conocedores de la realidad.

Estos chicos para poder introducirse tendrían que cambiar un poco el aspecto … para que fuera mas fácil y no levantar sospechas y para eso fueron clonados. Lo cual es un gran riesgo para su salud porque tendrían que poner a dormir sus cuerpos , es decir se tendrían que introducir en un coma inducido por el periodo de tiempo en el que sus clones estuvieran en la ciudad. Para ellos los riesgos eran altísimos y habían una serie de efectos secundarios posibles que cambiarían su calidad de vida para siempre si es que sobrevivían a estar inducidos en un coma por mucho tiempo. La joven Ariana Stewart fue introducida en Chicago como Beatriz Prior y el Joven William Clark se introdujo como Will Adams. "


	3. Capitulo 2

**TODOS ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A VERONICA ROTH. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : **

**Tobias /Cuatro POV: **

Las palabras de Uriah retumban en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez , mientras que a mi alrededor reinaba el CAOS. Christina se había levantado de su asiento y ahora estaba enfrente de Uriah gritando y haciendo gestos con sus manos mientras que detrás de ella se encontraba Matthew tratando de sostenerle.

Cara lloraba en los brazos de Celeb , el cual también tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Y los demás negaban con la cabeza , mientra que yo todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme quieto.

Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar profundo. Fue entonces cuando la recordé… mi Tris, su sonrisa , sus ojos , su cabello , su olor … todo. Todo lo que amo de ella nunca existió porque todo ha sido una farsa .. una vil mentira.

"Miren chicos ... lo sé , lo entiendo. esto es ... MALDICION" empezaba a decir Uriah " todo es muy complicado y muy difícil de entender. Sé que están enojados ,cuando me enteré de todo yo también lo estuve. Pero lo que hay que entender es esto… a pesar de todo , y por todo lo que me refiero ... a todo el asunto de los clones y eso .

Quiero que sepan que sus sentimientos por cada uno de nosotros y lo que ellos llegaron a conocer con nosotros ... vive con ellos. Eso no cambió y nunca va a cambiar. El amor no se algo que se puede fingir y para ellos aunque no eran ellos físicamente lo que vivieron con nosotros fue real.

En lo personal , a mi lo que me hizo perdonar todo esto… fue el hecho de que lo hicieron por nosotros y porque de verdad pensaron que era una forma en la que ellos podían colaborar para hacer este mundo mejor y que todos los seres humanos del mundo tengan las mismas oportunidades de vivir en paz. He visto el mundo en que viven ... y es increíble. Pacífico, libre y lleno de amor. ¿Por qué alguien deja un lugar como ese .. para venir aquí y arriesgarlo todo.

Sólo haces cosas estúpidas por amor, y he hablado con Ariana sobre esto, y ella dijo ... "Cuando veo a mis sobrinos ... la inocencia y la alegría en la que viven ... me dan ganas de cambiar la situación en la que todos los niños en el mundo viven, No es justo para ellos, y no es justo para las futuras generaciones. Todos merecemos la paz. "

Se chicos que esto es duro. Yo sé que se sienten traicionados. Yo me sentí de esa manera .. porque yo amo Tris como una hermana y me encantó la valentía ella cuando la conocí. Yo no llegué a conocer a Will tanto como yo llegué a conocer Tris, Es por eso que la tomo como ejemplo.

Por eso, cuando me desperté, a un mundo completamente diferente ... incluso pensé que estaba muerto y me sentí tan confundido cuando la persona que llegó a verme fue una mujer que se parecía mucho a Tris y me dijo que se llamaba Camille, y ella me contó toda la historia ... sonaba tan loco que no me le creí nada , hasta que le pedí pruebas y ella me llevó a ver a Ariana.

Me llevaron a verla en su habitación. Y allí estaba ella, con tubos en toda su cara y máquinas conectado con ellos. Ella es igual de Tris ... hay algunas diferencias. Al igual que su altura y unos pocos cambios faciales, pero a pesar de todo eso ... la chica que vi era mi amiga.

Vi las Consecuencias que aparecieron en ella y en su familia, todo por la decisión de formar parte de esta Misión. Todavía soy testigo de esas Consecuencias. Así que me decidí a olvidar todo lo pasado y empezar con ella desde cero. Y resulta que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Me desperté con la ayuda de ellos ... 3 meses después de que me llevaron de aquí. Llegué a conocer a la madre de Will y la familia de Ariana que es como mi familia porque me dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Y con ellos hemos esperado para que ambos vuelvan a nosotros.

Will fue el siguiente en despertar del coma inducido. Él despertó un año después de que yo lo hice. Y no tenía recuerdos de nada , ni tenía idea de nada de lo que había pasado ... Había perdido toda su memoria. Todo eso Fue tan doloroso de ver. Fue a rehabilitación ... y 6 semanas más tarde, recordó.

Ariana se tomó su tiempo para despertar. Su papá dice que es sólo la forma en que ella es ... ella se toma su tiempo ... siempre. Es una de sus habilidades ... ser paciente.

Así que 9 meses después de que Will despertara ... Ari despertó...

En un frenesí ... gritando el nombre de Tobías. Yo estuve allí ... cuando sucedió con su hermana y su hermano ... Ella te llamaba Cuatro ... te pedía que la perdonaras, porque ella no quería dejarte. Ella lloraba inconsolablemente. Los médicos se tomaron bastante tiempo para relajarla. Y cuando lo hicieron ... ellos fueron capaces de ver cómo estaba. Su corazón ... no funciona de la misma manera que solía ... ella tiene un problemas cardíacos como un consecuencia de todo el estrés que vivió mientras estaba inducida.

Ella ha llorado ... mucho por cada uno de ustedes. Cada día y cada noche. Si a ella se le permitiera viajar ... ella hubiera venido aquí hace mucho y les hubiera contado todo lo que yo ahora les estoy contando y les hubiera pedido perdón.

Creo que en este momento ... que necesita tiempo para que digieran todo esto así que me voy a ir ahora. Pero voy a estar de vuelta mañana ... tengo una reunión con Johanna temprano por la mañana.

Me pueden encontrar allí. Después de esa reunión ... me iré de regresar a Hawai. Lo siento ... pero no puedo vivir aquí .. no cuando yo sé lo que el mundo parece ... y cómo la vida en el mundo exterior a esta ciudad es.

Usted puede venir conmigo ... todos ustedes son bienvenidos a venir conmigo ... dejar esta ciudad y venir conmigo y construir una vida en otro lugar.

Piensen en ello ... hablen con su Familias. Y háganmelo saber mañana."

* * *

AN:¿que tal? ¿que piensan de esta historia? ... muy loca la idea ... deberia de continuar? ... haganmelo saber.

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Saluditos.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola ! he aqui el capitulo 3. Gracias por leer.:)

( ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A VERONICA ROTH)

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**_t's just another night_**  
**_And I'm staring at the moon_**  
**_I saw a shooting star_**  
**_And thought of you_**  
**_I sang a lullaby_**  
**_By the waterside and knew_**  
**_If you were here,_**  
**_I'd sing to you_**  
**_You're on the other side_**  
**_As the skyline splits in two_**  
**_I'm miles away from seeing you_**  
**_I can see the stars_**  
**_From America_**  
**_I wonder, do you see them, too?_**

-All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran-

TOBIAS/ 4 POV:

- Espera Uriah- dijo Zeke al ver como su hermano se levantaba para irse. - ¿a dónde vas a ir? ¿por qué no te quedas? – pregunto.

- Creo que por ahora ellos te necesitan mas Zeke – dijo Uriah viéndonos a nosotros. – creo que por ahora iré a buscar a mamá. – contesto con una media sonrisa y abrazo a su hermano para después salir del apartamento.

Después de que Uriah cerrara la puerta , reinó el silencio , nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

- Yo creo – empezó a decir Christina después de un rato - que mi corazón siempre lo supo. – decía con una voz poco característica a la de ella , mirando hacia la nada.

- ¿cómo? – pregunto Cara.

- No olvidando Nunca - dijo Chris - No olvidándolo nunca.

Por un momento las palabras de Chistina resonaron en mi y es cierto , quizás mi corazón y mi alma siempre lo supieron también porque por mas que lo intente durante estos dos años y medio sin ella , no pude olvidar. No olvidé sus ojos, su sonrisa su aroma, su tatuaje , nada , no he podido olvidar nada. Y siempre cada dia al despertar automáticamente le recuerdo y me tengo que recordar a mi mismo que ya no está más conmigo.

-ahora todo empieza a tomar sentido- dijo Mathew , hablando como que si lo hiciera consigo mismo. - ¡por supuesto!- exclamó.

- Te importaría traducir - comento Shauna un poco irritada- nadie en esta habitación tiene la capacidad de leer mentes.

-Lo siento – respondió Mathew, mientras se daba cuenta de que nadie captaba lo que hablaba. – Tris era un divergente perfecto, o bueno mas bien lo es o no se la verdad. Pero cuando tomé la muestra de sus genes para analizarlos , me pareció fascinante lo perfectos que estos eran . Sin duda era un divergente genuino . Pero ahora que sabemos lo que sabemos , llego a la conclusión que eso se pudo deber a dos cosas. Primero el ¨cuerpo¨ de thris que conocemos era un clon y los clones son manipulados científicamente , por lo tanto llegan a ser una mejor versión de nosotros mismos en cuanto al funcionamiento de nuestro organismo y también nuestro ADN. Segundo ella actuaba como divergente y era capaz de elegir el ¨Bien mayor¨ porque lo conoce , lo ha visto o quizás hasta viva en el y todos nosotros que vivimos enfrascados , en nuestras pequeñas burbujas no lo hemos visto porque no hemos salido de aquí. De esta ciudad o de este país.

- Tiene sentido – dijo Cara, ella estaba a punto de continuar con el tema pero le interrumpí.

- chicos – dije abruptamente.- creo que lo mejor es que por ahora nos retiremos , creo que a todos nos caería muy bien un tiempo a solas. Ya mañana veremos a Uriah de nuevo y podremos continuar con esto – dije

* * *

Ya habiéndose retirado todos , yo seguía sentado en la sala de Zeke con él sentado a mi lado . Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Sin poderme controlar mas y con los sentimientos a flor de piel , me incliné hacia adelante y lleve mis manos hasta mis ojos ejerciendo presión y sin poderme contener me eche a llorar. Zeke por su parte no dijo nada , solo colocó una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Quería gritar de lo furioso que me sentía pero también a vez quería reír y agradecerle a la vida el hecho de que ella siguiera en este mundo.

- Es un nombre muy bonito – comentó Zeke de la nada rompiendo el silencio que ya hacia ratos compartíamos.

- ¿cuál?- pregunté

- El de ella - respondió- Ariana- dijo- suena a alguien dulce y bueno . Me imagino que lo ha de ser. Uriah le tiene mucho afecto , se nota por la forma en la que habla de ella … así que las diferencias deben de ser mínimas Cuarto.

- No lo se – me limité a decir- tendría que verle – dije esperanzado en lo profundo de mi corazón de poder volver a ver al amor de mi vida.

La mañana siguiente me levante con un dolor fuerte de cabeza , como consecuencia de no haber descansado pasando toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama solo pensando en todo lo que había pasado. En ella , en mi , en nosotros. Si es que todavia podría a haber un nosotros.

Llegue a la oficina temprano y Johanna ya se encontraba ahí reunida con Uriah. Fui invitado a su reunión al igual que todos los demás que estuvieron implicados en la guerra. Fue entonces cuando Uriah nos informo que todos los miembros del comité iban a ser procesados judicialmente por todo lo acontecido y por los experimentos en las ciudades. Se les iba a llevar a un juicio internacional y al parecer el resultado iba a ser una condena. Al fin se iba a hacer justicia. David iba a pagar.

Mas tarde cuando ya Johanna se había retirado a realizar sus actividades. Uriah se quedo con nosotros, esperaba una respuesta acerca de la idea del viaje. Christina , Cara y Caleb ya tenían su respuesta. Estaban dispuestos a viajar con el a un mundo completamente distinto y volver a empezar , ver a Will de nuevo y tal vez vivir en un mundo menos complicado que este.

Cuando me preguntaron a mi ... actué sin pensar y solo asentí con la cabeza una sola vez y me retire.

Iba a hacerlo ... iba a viajar en un avión para verla... tenia que hacerlo.

* * *

PORFIS! dejenme saber lo que piensan en un review. :)

gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 4

ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A VERONICA ROTH. yo solo juego con ellos un poco.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **

_**Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo  
volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir  
recordando ahora días de otra latitud  
frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás  
repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos  
volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui**_

**Tu dime si estás, dispuesto a intentar**  
**de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino**  
**si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo**  
**como una canción sincera y nueva**  
**tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar**  
**nuestro pasado en tu mirar**

**Volveré junto a ti, pues te quise y te quiero**  
**volveré junto a ti, para siempre hasta el fin**  
**volveré, porque de ti queda parte en mi**

**Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad**  
**al reencontrar tus manos fuerte soplaré**  
**no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer**

**Tu dime sólo si estas dispuesto a intentar**  
**De nuevo conmigo un largo camino**  
**dime si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo**  
**aquellas canciones, tuyas, nuestras**  
**tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro**  
**pasado en tu mirar**

**Si ahora eres tu una canción sincera y nueva**  
**tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro**  
**pasado en tu mirar**

**Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti.**

**-Volvere Junto a ti , Laura Pausini- **

**OUTSIDERS POV: **

La mañana siguiente Uriah se encontró de nuevo con todos en el apartamento de Zeke. Ya que era ahí el punto de reunión en el que habían acordado el día anterior para poder salir todos juntos hacia el aeropuerto de donde saldrían con destino a Hawaii.

- a quien mas esperamos? - pregunto Uriah mientras con su mirada escaneaba la habitación.

- Tobías – dijo Christina.

- No creo que se anime a venir - dijo Cara…- su miedo…

- Estamos hablando de Tris.- Contesto Shauna- Va a venir de eso estoy segura.

- Bueno .. espero que se anime a venir pronto porque el piloto espera por nosotros en una hora y ya se esta haciendo tarde. – dijo Uriah

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Tobías…

Tobías se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa… con un maletín a su lado derecho y con la mirada perdida hacia la nada. Sabia que tenia que estar en el apartamento de Zeke si es que iría. Pero no estaba seguro de poder. No estaba seguro si quería ir … no estaba seguro de nada … no estaba seguro de su amor.

Fue así como lo encontró Evelyn, quien al verlo no dijo nada solamente se acerco para tomar el asiento al lado izquierdo de el.

Como una madre cariñosa paso su mano por la espalda de el. Y suspiro.

- Sabes … - dijo con una voz leve .. casi un susurro- Nunca me gusto Tris… - dijo logrando que el volviera a verla. - No me mires así… tengo mis razones … bueno mi razón esencial. Nunca me gusto por que siempre supe que si le confiabas tus secretos, entonces eso significaba que ella había logrado algo en ti , algo que yo nunca nadie lograre. Ella había logrado entrar en tus murallas y ver al verdadero Tobías … ella ocupaba y sigue ocupando el primer lugar en tu corazón. Es por eso que no me agrada… por que le tengo envidia. – dijo ella con una sonrisa- Creo Tobías … que llego el momento para que yo sea una buena madre contigo. – dijo ahora con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo se que quizás después de que te diga lo que tengo que decirte no te vuelva a ver hijo… pero no importa porque si es así entonces sabre que estas bien y que lograste salir de este ambiente tan complicado. … Tobías el amor nos hace hacer cosas inimaginables hijo. Así que si verdaderamente la amas ve , arriésgate, búscala y dile lo que sientes y busca una manera de ser feliz junto a ella si es lo que verdaderamente quieres. Yo se que todo lo que se te fue revelado ayer te hirió pero hijo… perdona y olvida , no envenenes tu corazón con cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Busca el futuro y que tu felicidad sea la prioridad. Estoy segura que por lo que me comentaste anoche…. Ella es la misma persona de la que te enamoraste… solo imagínate lo que hizo por ayudar a esta ciudad y toda la gente que hay en ella sin conocernos. Imagínate todo lo que puso en riesgo…. A mi eso me suena a la Beatrice Prior que conocí . - dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa , mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Tobías- Se valiente , Tobías. – dijo y con eso se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación que estaba usando. Pero antes de perderse en el pasillo se volteo y dijo- Solo nunca olvides que te amo.

Con un suspiro y con miedo Tobías agarro fuerzas de su amor por Tris y se levanto del sofá , tomo su maletín en mano y salio corriendo hacia el futuro , hacia su amor , hacia ella.

* * *

- Ya no podemos seguir esperando – Dijo Uriah- lo siento por todos pero tenemos que irnos.- dijo Uriah mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta para guiarlos a todos hacia el auto que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto.

- De verdad pensé que vendría - dijo Christina.

- yo también - comentó Cara

Caminaron hacia el elevador y cuando se encontraba ya en la entrada del edificio una voz hacia que ellos detuvieran su camino hacia el auto.

- Esperen! - exclamo Tobias quien venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

- Vaya - dijo Zeke cuando Tobias los habia alcanzado y respiraba entrecortadamente- pensamos que no vendrías. '

- Casi no lo hago- explicó el - Pero …. Solo tengo que …. Tengo que .

- Muy bien Vamos! – dijo Uriah desde el asiento del conductor, y señalándole a los demás para que subieran al auto.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto un avión moderno les esperaba con la puerta abierta y la escalera de acceso desplegada para que ellos pudieran subir a el.

- Wow… - dijo Cara- es tan diferente al que subimos … hace algunos años.

- Si… - dijo Matthew.- este es un avión moderno.

- Es un Jet - dijo un hombre a sus espaldas- Buenos días! – les saludo – yo soy Rafael su piloto el día de hoy. Ya estamos un poco tarde así que porque no entramos a la nave.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Rafael el grupo acceso a la nave y tomo asiento.

- Muy bien… - dijo una voz de Rafael desde la cabina - son las 9 de la mañana hora de la ciudad de Chicago , Estados Unidos. El tiempo de vuelo estimado será de 6 horas en esta nave , dos horas mas rápida que cualquier avión comercial común. La distancia que atravesaremos durante el trayecto es de 6800 km aproximadamente, hacia la ciudad de Honolulu , Hawaii. Así que abrochen sus cinturones, que estamos listos para el despegue.

La nave empezó a tambalearse y a moverse y Tobías lo único que podía era cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aferrarse a su asiento. Christina lo notó y decidió sentarse a su lado., tomando su mano.

- Hey- le dijo - No estas solo en esto. Todos estamos aquí contigo. - dijo en voz baja mientras que el abría un poco sus ojos para verla y regalarle una mirada de agradecimiento.

El estaba aterrado … seguramente iban a ser las 6 horas mas largas de su vida.

- Cuéntanos algo - dijo Cara a Uriah cuando ya habían pasado quizás unas dos horas de vuelo.

-¿ como que? - pregunto Uriah.

- No se … del lugar a donde vamos … de Will … de ella. - decía Cara logrando la atención de todos.

- Bueno pues vamos a una Isla … llamada Hawaii , es una isla que se encuentra en el océano pacífico y es algo grande en tamaño a comparación de otras islas. Todo es muy verde, hay plantas por todos lados , la gente es muy amable y su cultura es única. Tienen un baile característico que es el Hula. A mi me impresiono la primera vez que lo vi. El océano es hermoso. – dijo Uriah- A Ariana le encanta el Océano y la playa… creo que si ella hubiera podido ser un pez …. Lo fuera … siempre está en el agua.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Interrumpió Cuatro- Si uno de sus miedos es…

- Quedar atrapada bajo agua , lo se … - dijo Uriah- Me lo contó . Pero todos los miedos tienen su razón de ser. Ella dice que porque una vez mientras surfeaba quedo atrapada bajo el agua y casi muere.

- ¿ Surfeaba? – dijo Caleb.

- SI … es un deporte… ella lo practica y según se es muy buena. Ya lo verán cuando lleguen… es muy popular en Hawaii.

- ¿ Qué hay de Will? – preguntó Christina

- Will… es muy reservado – dijo Uriah- es mayor que todos nosotros y dedica mucho tiempo a su trabajo.

- ¿ cuantos años tiene? – preguntó Cara.

- 25 años – dijo Uriah- Ariana está por cumplir los 22 en unos meses. Antes de que todo esto pasara. Will no se llevaba muy bien con ella… porque creía que Ari era una chica superficial …. Porque así lo parece … pero ahora se llevan muy bien pero mas que todo Will se lleva mejor con los hermanos de Ari que con ella…

- ¿ como asi? De chica superficial – preguntó Zeke.

- Bueno… es que Ariana es muy atractiva…. Y muchos chicos buscan llamar su atención y además por su personalidad. Pero todo eso ya lo verán por ustedes mismos.

- ¿tiene mas hermanos? - pregunto Caleb.

- Claro! - dijo Uriah- Ariana es la bebe de la familia. Todos la sobreprotegen mucho. Ella es la menor de cuatro. Un hermano mayor y dos hermanas. Will por su parte es hijo único y solo vive con su madre , quien es muy amable por cierto.

El resto del vuelo pasaron hablando de Hawaii y de las cosas nuevas que Uriah había aprendido viviendo ahí. Todos sentían mucha curiosidad.

Cuando aterrizaron eran las 2 de la tarde en Hawaii , bajaron todos del avión y siguieron a Uriah quien los guiaba hacia una Van en donde los llevaría como primera parada a ver a Will.

Todos estaban anonadados de lo que veían , todo era extraño pero agradable y con muchas plantas tropicales alrededor. Los edificios y construcciones eran diferentes y acá las personas no tenían Ningún miedo de usar colores para todo. Todos eran diferentes y vestían diferentes pero de alguna forma esas diferencias , esa diversidad hacia de este lugar un lugar agradable.

Uriah manejo por algunos minutos , hasta que llego a un edificio, el cual contaba con muchos vidrios , parecido a los edificios de Chicago , pero a la vez completamente distinto. El les guío hasta el 5 piso en donde fueron recibidos por la recepcionista , la cual ya parecía conocer a Uriah que ni siquiera lo detuvo y este entro de largo hasta una oficina al final del pasillo. Toco la puerta y entro de golpe, indicándole a Cara y a Christina para que ocuparan los lugares de enfrente.

Y ahí estaba el , con un teléfono en la mana hablado de espaldas a ellos y reclinado sobre la silla. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar se dio la vuelta y fue cuando vió a Chris y a Cara , abriendo los ojos como platos, se levantó de su escritorio y corrió hasta donde ellas estaban , para tomarlas a las dos en un abrazo.

- Eres tu! - dijo Christina entre sollozos. - Eres tu..

- Pensé que nunca las volvería a ver – dijo el mientras con su dedo índice medio doblado les acariciaba las mejillas a ambas. – pensé que nunca sabrían de esto y que si lo sabían, jamás me iban a perdonar y no querrían verme. – dijo el con lagrimas en sus ojos .

- Eso nunca va a pasar. – le dijo Cara.

- Para mi todo fue real…. Y mi amor por ustedes sigue intacto. – dijo el. Mientras ellas solo asentían y se volvían a abrazar a el.

Cuando ya todos se habían calmado un poco , se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas , sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada charlando.

- Ya lo sabe Ari? - le preguntó will a Uriah

- Aun no - dijo Uriah - ni siquiera sabe que viaje … en realidad todo esto lo planee con Camille.

- Uh…. Se pondrá histérica. – dijo Will -

- mjm - le contesto Uriah- así que yo siguiero que nos vayamos a su casa y ya no retrasemos lo inevitable.

* * *

AN: aqui lo tienen! gracias por leer... :) dejenme saber lo que piensan... Ya tengo escrito hasta el cap 8 pero aun no estoy segura si les gusta la historia. ...


	6. Chapter 5

ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A VERONICA ROTH.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **

**Outsiders POV: **

Uriah aparcó el carro y los invitó a todos a bajar de el.

La casa enfrente de ellos era enorme , nada a lo que estaban acostumbrados. La infraestructura era distinta a la que se veía en los edificios de Chicago . Esta casa, aparte de su gran tamaño era de un color arena claro y contaba con muchas ventanas , en lo que parecian ser dos pisos. A su alrededor , aparte de los autos estacionados habían una extensa variedad de palmeras y plantas tropicales que ninguno de ellos había visto con anterioridad , pues claro en Chicago esas especies no se dan. Los colores de la vegetación eran intensos que parecían que tomaban vida propia.

Todo era brillante , lleno de vida … Feliz.

- Impresionante ¿ No es cierto? – Comento Uriah mientras los observaba como admiraban su alrededor- Vamos- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta principal. Estando frente a ella llamó a la puerta. Will , Cristina y Cara que habían llegado en un automóvil distinto se unieron a ellos frente a la puerta.

Unos pocos segundos después ésta se abrió revelando a una chica de cabello color caramelo y ojos azules , el mismo tono de azul que los ojos de Tris, Pensó por su lado Tobías quien se encontraba lo bastante abrumado por toda la situación.

Esta al verlos a todos sonrió, llevaba un vestido largo estampado y el cual tenía un escote en ¨V¨. El vestido caía perfectamente sobre su cuerpo y mostraba sus curvas a la perfección revelando una pequeña pancita de embarazo.

- Liz! - exclamó Uriah al verla

- Hola- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta por completo y se acercaba a Uriah para darle un abrazo que este correspondió y luego pasaba de los brazos de Uriah a los de Will a quien también le dió su respectivo abrazo. – Pasen adelante – dijo mientras les guiaba a todos el camino hacia el interior de la casa.

Era acogedora , contaba con muebles de todo tipo , adornos , cuadros , fotos y otras cosas que la hacían agradable, acogedora.

Uriah se movía en la casa con gran comodidad , que ahora era él el que dirigía el camino.

Entró a la cocina, la cual era un espacio bastante abierto rodeado de gabinetes color crema y granito a juego.

- Por favor tomen asiento - dijo la Chica , mostrando los bancos que se encontraban alrededor de la Isla en el centro de la cocina y en el área del desayunador frente a ella.

Incómodos y nerviosos los demás buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

-Chicos – dijo Will – Ella es Elizabeth – dijo mientras miraba a la chica – La hermana mayor de Ariana. – Lizzie- le dijo Will a ella – Te presento a Zeke , Shauna , Caleb , Tobías - en el momento en el que Will Pronunció su nombre ella se dedico a mirarle intensamente- Mi hermana Cara y a mi Christina – Dijo Will con una sonrisa que ella Correspondió.

- Vaya – dijo – mucho gusto conocerles a todos por fin - dijo - he escuchado mucho de ustedes no sean tímidos aquí verdaderamente están en familia.

- Gracias- respondió Cara.

- ¿ Les puedo ofrecer algo de comer o de beber? - preguntó Elizabeth

- A mi si - dijo Uriah sonriendo.

- ¿ Cuando No? – Comentó ella mientras abría el horno y sacaba unas galletas de chispas de chocolate recién hechas y las ponía enfrente de todos para que las tomaran y luego de la refrigeradora sacó unos jugos y latas de soda para todos.

- ¿ Como les fue ayer? - preguntó Will y ella rió.

- Fue una locura- le respondió Lizzie

- ¿el que? - preguntó Christina como siempre de curiosa.

- Mi hermana Camille va a casarse el sábado y ayer fue su despedida de soltera.

-¿ Despedida de Soltera? – Preguntó Cara

- Ah! Si … claro lo siento… se me olvidaba que ustedes crecieron con tradiciones distintas y todas de acuerdo a su fracción ¿ Cierto? – dijo Liz mientras ellos solo asentían. - Bueno pues les explico… Cuando alguien va a casarse es costumbre que antes del gran día se celebre el tiempo de soltería que han pasado esas personas antes de conocer a la persona con la que van a compartir el resto de sus días. Los chicos celebran solo con chicos y hacen cosas de hombres… y las chicas celebramos solo entre chicas y …. Hacemos travesuras que solo las chicas comprendemos … hahah… básicamente ese día se sale de noche y se va a bailar y tomar, simplemente divertirse con tus amigas mas cercanas.

- Suena divertido – Dijo Shauna con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- Lo es – le constesto Liz.- Solo que la resaca del día siguiente no lo es tanto.

- ¿ Donde están todos? – preguntó Uriah…

- Cami y Katy están aun dormidas arriba , mama y papa fuera aun con los preparativos para esta vocee y Ari esta con Dereck … salieron desde muy temprano a surfear- explico Liz- seguramente no han de tardar mucho en regresar.

Por un buen rato , todos se mantuvieron en silencio o solo se dedicaban a charlar de cosas triviales o solo eran los chicos Will y Uriah los que interactuaban en una conversación con Liz.

- Ugh! - exclamó una voz que parecía que se acercaba – Me muero! – dijo una chica de cabello obscuro y piel trigueña mientras entraba a la habitación en donde todos se encontraban. Al verla Liz soltó una risita y se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes para extraer un frasco , el cual se lo dio a esta en la mano.

- Gracias Lizzie- Exclamó ella , mientras con sus ojos marrones obscuros casi negros llenos de curiosidad escaneaba la habitación y a quienes se encontraban en ella. - Hola – Saludo mientras se acercaba a Uriah quien desde que entro a la habitación no le había quitado los ojos de encima . Ella al llegar junto a el le abrazo mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de este y después le daba un beso en los labios , el cual el correspondió y después le plantó un beso en la coronilla.

- Chicos ella es Katy – explico Uriah - Amiga muy cercana de Ariana y mi novia. Katu ellos son Mi hermano Zeke , Su novia Shauna , Matthew , Cara , Christina , Caleb Y Tobias - Dijo haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

- Mucho Gusto a todos - dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿ Y Camille? – le preguntó liz a Katy

- Cambiándose – respondió esta - no debe de tardar en bajar , dicho esto una chica esbelta de estatura promedio , rubia y de ojos azules apareció uniéndose a ellos.

- Por Dios- Exclamó Christina- Eres muy parecida a … - dijo sin poder terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida.

- A Ariana – dijo la chica sonriendo- lo se somos muy parecidas pero yo soy su hermana mayor por dos años - explicó - me llamo Camille pero me pueden decir Cami – dijo - Que bueno que al fin les conozco y me alegra de que Uriah haya logrado traerles a todos. - Dijo Camille mientras todos escuchaban a la distancia como una puerta se cerraba.

- Esta aquí – dijo Liz anunciando la llegada de su hermana menor , haciendo que todos contuvieran el aliento . Pocos segundos después dos perros corrieron hacia ellos . Un labrador amarillo y un schnauzer miniatura.

- Hey! - exclamó una voz que todos reconocieron instantáneamente. Tobías sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. – Mantequilla! Tara! Vengan para acá! - dijo haciendo que los perras respondieran a su llamado caminando hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando ella apareció frente a ellos , completamente ignorante de su presencia … caminó por el pasillo frente a la cocina guiando a los perros hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

Ellos la vieron , las diferencias eran mínimas . Su cabello caía en ondas desordenadas por su espalda y era notablemente mas largo de lo que ellos había logrado ver en ella alguna vez. Su piel estaba bronceada y su cuerpo tenia mas curvas que las de cualquier otra chica presente en la habitación. Era una mujer hermosa , delgada con una musculatura definida pero no exagerada , altura un poco mayor a la de Christina , lo cual sorprendió a la mayoria. Casi no iba vestida , solo llevaba puestos un short de tela de lona azul y un bikini TOP que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ya que mostraba todo su abdomen y prácticamente solo cubría una pequeña parte de su pecho. Su abdomen tatuado por todo un costado y un piercing en el obligo que hacia que una pequeña piedra brillante colgara del mismo.

Tobías sentía la boca seca…. Estaba anonadado pero aun no sabía como reaccionar.

- Ari – dijo Liz para captar su atención. Causando que esta diera un pequeño salto y volteara su mirada hacia donde estaban todos.

Al verlos sostuvo la respiración y sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente así como magnetismo puro con los de Tobías y luego los de Caleb. Inmediatamente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y llevó sus manos a su boca mientras contenía un sollozo.

Caleb no pudo soportarlo y corrió a los brazos de su hermana abrazándola como que su vida dependiera de ello y ambos se largaron a llorar.


	7. Chapter 6

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW! (ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ) **

* * *

**Capitulo 6 :**

** Outsiders pov: **

Ariana abrazaba a Caleb con fuerza y al mismo tiempo se alejaba de el para ver su rostro , sólo para asegurarse que era el su hermano , que a pesar de todo le había hecho mucha falta y quería tanto.

Todos los demás miraban la escena verdaderamente conmovidos. Unos conmovidos hasta las lagrimas.

- bueno … eh… yo creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos arriba – dijo Camille- asi tienen privacidad para hablar – dijo haciendo que Ariana se separara de Caleb por un rato y volvía su mirada a su hermana - llámanos si nos necesitas beba- le dijo Cami a su hermana menor mientras apretaba su hombro , en señal de apoyo y seguida de Liz y Katy salía de la habitación .

- Bueno - dijo Uriah - ya no te soportaba depresiva Ari, así que te traje a las razones de tus llantos - dijo este en tono burlón mientras que Ariana solo le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

- si serás insensible! – exclamaba Will mientras que le daba un pequeño golpe a Uriah en la cabeza a modo de reprenderle.

Ariana seguía sin decir nada , solo se limitaba a verles a todos , pasando su mirada en cada uno de ellos. El rostro de Zeke , Shauna , Matthew y podría decirse que también el de Cara se mostraban calidos ante ella. Zeke hasta le regaló una sonrisa.

En cambio los rostros de Christina y de Tobías eran indescriptibles aun , pero Arianna estaba segura que no le iban a perdonar tan fácilmente, mucho menos Tobías.

Ella dio un respiro profundo y se animó a hablarles.

- Vamos afuera – dijo- para que podamos charlar.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta que guía hacia la terraza de la casa , la cual era amplia , Caminó a través de ella y se dirigió hacia el jardín, en donde a un Costado derecho, debajo de una Ceiba había una mesa redonda de hierro con varias sillas en donde cabían todos, sin duda.

El patio era hermoso, muchas flores tropicales y un césped muy bien cuidado y de fondo había una cerca formada solamente de arbustos que dividían el jardín de la arena que daba inicio a la playa.

Paradisiaco era la descripción perfecta para el lugar.

* * *

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados frente a frente , no sabiendo cómo comenzar a hablar o romper el hielo.

Es extraño – dijo Matthew viendo a Ariana directamente y rompiendo el hielo- te miro y se que eres Tris , pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres. Es decir te pareces pero no te pareces. Ni siquiera se si lo que digo tiene sentido. – exclamó.

A mi me paso algo parecido - dijo Uriah- pero te acostumbras.

En parte – dijo Ariana – soy y no soy la misma persona. En esencia si soy la misma chica que conocieron , pero el ambiente en el que vivo y lo que conozco crea cambios. Además la chica a la que conocieron tenia tan solo 16 años y yo ahora tengo 22 así que hay diferencias físicas que vienen con la edad también.

- No creo que hayan tantas diferencias- dijo Zeke , sorprendiendo a todos- Yo se que no conviví contigo tanto pero se que siempre tuviste la capacidad de verle el lado bueno a las cosas o de ser positiva y optimista cuando habían dificultades. Y lo sé porque jamás olvidé lo que dijiste aquel dia cuando lloraba por Shauna , cuando recientemente habia tenido el accidente. Dijiste " Oh vamos! Ella es de Osadía. No va a permitir que algo tan estúpido como no poder caminar la detenga. Además yo se que estaras ahí para empujar la silla si lo necesitara" y creo que solo alguien que ha visto la bondad del mundo puede decir esas cosas- dijo Zeke, sonriéndole , mientras Ariana le miraba con los ojos llorosos, por su parte Shauna también se mostraba conmovida porque eso no lo sabia.

- ¿por qué? – preguntó de golpe Cara- creo que es lo único que necesito saber.

- Mira a tu alrededor – dijo Ariana sonriendo - tu no tenias ni idea que tenias la posibilidad de ver el océano con tus propios ojos o de estar en un lugar tranquila con un grupo de personas ignorando completamente su precedencia , habilidades o fracciones a las que pertenecen. Creo que todo el mundo tiene el derecho a vivir así , con libertad y sin miedo a ser categorizados. … Siempre pensé que podía apoyar en algo para que este mundo fuera un mejor lugar , pero claramente no medí las consecuencias de mis actos ya que por mis decisiones he lastimado a muchos y por ello lo siento tanto. - dijo ella mientras se le quebraba la voz.

- Una razón coherente, que puedan entender sin problemas no existe- dijo Will - Yo en lo personal sentí una gran aberración en contra de lo que estaba sucediendo con los experimentos así que sentí que debía de intervenir de alguna forma- dijo mirando a Cara directamente- al fin y al cabo tanto Ari como yo somos personas muy apasionadas por nuestras carreras y trabajos. Así que cuando se es así se hacen cosas sin pensarlo mucho. Yo se que la manera no fue la ideal y que hay sin lugar a dudas consecuencias , para nuestras familias , ustedes y hasta nosotros mismos, pero yo no me arrepiento y jamás lo haré porque si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera conocido a mi hermana y al amor de mi vida - dijo mientras miraba a Christina.

- Los sentimientos no cambian - dijo Ari.

- ¿ como lo hicieron? – preguntó Caleb.

- No se muy bien – le contestó Ariana- No soy una persona muy científica, pero lo que se es que nos clonaron con algunas diferencias físicas para que pudiéramos encajar de una mejor manera en su sociedad. Nuestros Clones eran solo como envases así que todo lo que pensáramos o sintiéramos venia directamente de nosotros. Nos indujeron en un coma y colocaron microtransmisores en nosotros y en nuestros clones asi que cada movimiento de nuestras neuronas o orden cerebral lo recibía nuestro clon al igual que nosotros. También se nos controlaba todo movimientos , ritmo cardiaco y si este se elevaba demasiado desconectaban los transmisores y nuestro clon moría.

- Prácticamente siempre fueron ustedes- comentó Shauna-

- Siempre lo fuimos - Respondió Ariana- yo entiendo que todo esto es difícil y complicado y que les hemos lastimado, asi que independientemente si me personan o no o si quieren que siga formando parte de su vida o no , quiero que sepan - dijo ella ahora llorando- lo mucho que significan para mi. Siempre he sabido que en la vida conoces a las personas por una razón en especifico. Unas te enseñan algo y a otras tu eres quien les enseña algo. Y ustedes a mi me enseñaron el verdadero valor de la amistad y lo que significa realmente amar a alguien- dijo viendo a Tobías- Ese día …. Cuando entré a esa habitación pude haberme dejado vencer tan fácil… mucho antes de haberme encontrado con David, pero luche todo lo que pude porque sabia que tenía que estar bien por ustedes , Christina , Caleb y Tobías. Y cuando luché con David y me disparó por ultima vez … Dios lo intente Tobías - dijo- Intenté aguantar por ti , pero la obscuridad me ganó la batalla. Yo no he podido volver a ser la misma persona que era antes , para ello creo que necesitaba verles… necesitaba que supieran todo , es creo que la única forma en la que yo puedo encontrar un poco de paz y se que aunque quizás y hayan salido adelante con sus vidas y ya no quieran que yo siga formando parte de ella al menos tendré la satisfacción de que saben quien soy y que saben que los amo y que forman parte de mi vida por siempre. - Dijo Ariana mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus pómulos con sus dedos, mientras que los demás sin saber que decir guardaban silencio.

* * *

Un hombre mayor de cabello color gris salió entonces de la casa y caminaba hasta ellos.

- princesa – le dijo a Ariana mientras ella se levantaba y le abrazaba y el le daba un beso en la coronilla.

- Papi – dijo ella mientras volvía a ver al grupo y hacia las introducciones pertinentes.

- Mucho Gusto - dijo el padre de Ariana Sonriéndoles- yo soy Pablo padre de Ariana. – dijo , mientras de nuevo volvía a dirigirse hacia la menor de sus hijas- Tu madre dice que ya se va acercando la hora para la cena y que deberías de ir a cambiarte y ayudar a los demás en la cocina – dijo mientras ella hacia una mueca.

- Esta bien – dijo ella , mientras que sin mas preámbulo se despidió con un " con permiso" y volvió hacia el interior de la casa.


End file.
